The Path I choose
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: "What an innocent, warm soul you are," That is what he was before he knew the truth. However, after finding the truth, his dream has not faltered. He will become Hokage, even if he has to crush a few toes to do so. "What you lack is ambition," well now he has the Ambition...to make those who lied to him pay...with their lives. "Once you have made your choice, you will find me,"
1. Introductions for the future

**Warning! This story is moderatly influenced by the Star Wars story, just letting ya'll know**

**Chapter One: Introductions for the future**

"I want to become Hokage,"

These words were whispered by a ten year old Naruto Uzumaki. The boy sat alone in the outskirts of Konohagakure. He gazed at his reflection in the pond, seeing his sapphire blue eyes shift to a blood red. His skin was a bit pale, his hair lost it's luster, and his whiskers were bold.

'_Baka! Becoming Hokage will not change how they feel about us! They hate us! And why would you become Hokage for the people who hurt us daily? They won't allow us to become Hokage!_'

"I don't believe you. If we try hard enough, to get everyone to respect us, then we can become Hokage!" Naruto grinned. The reflection scowled angrily at Naruto, a look of disgust in his eyes.

'_You are a baka. But it seems you are not willing to listen to what I have to say. When you finally decide to wake up, I'll be here waiting,_' The reflection glared before it reverted back to how he originally looked.

Naruto frowned as he held himself closer. Despite the conversations he had with the reflection, he saw him as a friend of sorts. He was always there when he needed him and felt alone, so he was upset that he upset his only friend.

"I'm going to become Hokage, just you watch," Naruto whispered. He would make his friend see that he could become Hokage. Naruto stood up, dusting himself off. He looked towards the sky, realizing how late it was.

He gave a shudder in fear, he would need to hurry back to his apartment before the villagers caught him.

Turning around, he was about to begin walking when he froze. In front of him, growling lowly were a pack of wild Coyote's who eyed him as if he was dinner. He could see the lust for hunger and blood in their eyes.

He didn't make any sudden movements, but that wouldn't last for long. So he did the next best thing…

"AAH!"

He screamed and ran for his ten year old life. The mutts gave chase to him, excited for their chase for prey. Naruto's legs were unconsciously being pumped with chakra, causing him to run a bit faster but the Coyote's were still catching up with him.

Naruto had no choice but to run into the forest, getting even farther away from Konoha. Maybe if he looped back around, he could get help. But then he figured out no one besides the Hokage would help him!

The boy wanted to scream for help, but no one would help him, it would only serve to tire him out. So he kept running, and running. The Coyote's growls starting to fade in the distance. After a few more minutes of running, made his way to a tree to take cover.

He panted, trying to catch his breath. Hopefully he outran them. Howling was heard in his ears, that made him a bit nervous. But he stood still, not taking the chance. Surely they wouldn't spend all night looking for him right?

Naruto stood there, despite wanting to sit down. He needed to be ready to start running again if they did show up. So he stood and waited, as time passed he started to get sleepy. The blond kid was starting to nod off and before he knew it, his eyes closed shut.

But it was only moments if not minutes later that he heard growling. And it wasn't as if it was a few yards away, no…it was right in his ear.

Blue eyes snapped open, growing big out of fear. They slowly glanced to the left to see the muzzle of the wild probably rabid Coyote. Before it could snap at him, Naruto took of running, inwardly cursing himself for being tired.

As he took long strides in his running, he looked back to see the pack was following him still. And since he looked back, he was not aware of where he was going. Turning forward, he saw he was too late to stop from running into a bush, getting scraped and splintered.

Coming out of the bush, Naruto was still running. However he tripped over a somewhat loose root of a tree. He slammed into the ground…

Which, instantly gave way, becoming a black abyss which Naruto fell into, unconscious from falling face first.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto's eyes fluttered open, but a wave of pain shook his body, causing him to give a silent scream. Tears came out of his eyes from the pain, and he knew exactly where it hurt.

He looked at his left arm, seeing it was broken and bleeding from the cut wound. He sucked in his breath, deciding to stand up. Once he did, he was standing on weak knee's causing him to sway, hitting a wall.

Looking up, Naruto saw the hole he fell from taking note that it was high up, about 7 to 9 feet. How he survived with only a broken arm, a bad headache, weak knees, a couple of cuts; was completely beyond him. He should have died!

But it wasn't like he was complaining. He was glad to still be alive, despite the pain he was feeling. Seeing no way back up to the surface, Naruto looked forward. He was surprised to see a tunnel in front of him.

Grunting, Naruto walked forward, deciding to see where the tunnel led. As he walked, he could feel the pain starting to fade, as was his headache. He also caught a glimpse of something shiny embedded in the wall, though he kept walking.

It wasn't long before Naruto was no longer shuffling and he didn't need to give his arm a good grip. He held it somewhat loosely yet tight, but he was now walking normally. His headache was also completely gone.

Minutes of walking down the dark tunnel in silence, was somewhat tedious yet calming to the boy. As he kept walking, he noticed that the walls were sporting more and more shiny objects. It wasn't until he stopped at the wall on the right side to investigate.

He was in awe to see it was a crystal, and it was a yellow golden color. It was really pretty to him, nothing he ever seen before. With his good arm, Naruto plucked the crystal out and pocketed it for safekeeping.

Looking at the wall some more, he took notice that there was all different kind of colors. He often saw blue and red, green as well. but he saw purple, a lighter yellow, pink…it was cool.

Giving a small smile, Naruto kept walking, still wondering where the tunnel would lead him too.

More minutes passed, and Naruto figured he reached the end of the tunnel. Why? Because the crystals on the walls that were providing light, suddenly were gone; pitch black being the only light.

He didn't know why, but he felt as if he was being watched.

He jumped when he saw blood red eyes appear from the darkness, seemingly out of nowhere. Naruto noticed they had some kind of design, reminding him of the Uchiha's eyes, but not entirely.

"What brings you here, youngling?"

The voice was soft, silky and somewhat withered. It was also that of a male. And despite the voice which reminded Naruto of an old person, the eyes were far from that. They were piercing, as if gazing into his soul.

It was then Naruto realized the person was awaiting an answer. "Um, I fell and I couldn't go back. So I wondered where the tunnel would take me,"

The voice hummed, as if in thought. "Adventurous, are you? It's been…decades since I have come across a youngling like you. Two…maybe three perhaps," The voice mused. Naruto frowned before speaking once more.

"Um…who are you? I'm…"

"Uzumaki Naruto, yes…I know of you youngling. To answer your question, I am no one. I am no longer somebody important, just a man who has been forgotten by time it's self," The voice said, the eyes starting to lid somewhat.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…well do you have a name?" Naruto asked politely. The voice chuckled, the eyes closing for a moment before opening again.

"Such a warm innocent soul you are, youngling. I am saddened of the fate bestowed upon you by others. Yes, I have a name…I have many names in fact. But you may call me, Metsuki," The man said.

"Metsuki, that means eyes right?" his answer was a soft hum which he took as a yes. "So, what are you doing in this cave Metsuki?"

"This is my resting place. Centuries ago, back when I was an older youngling, I battled my younger brother. I lost, however and I was shunned by the gods. I made my home in this cave, locking myself within for years," Metsuki explained.

Naruto listened closely, deciding to sit down. He had no where else to go at the moment, and it didn't seem like the old timer would try to hurt him, so why not just give him company? He too wanted someone to talk too besides the Hokage.

"Well don't you get lonely? I mean, it's so dark down here, and quiet. I would go crazy if I was down here by myself for too long," Naruto muttered. Metsuki chuckled in response.

"Yes, it does get lonely from time to time, but I made my decision to live here, so I must live with it. I usually meditate to make myself one with the world to pass the time. I've also gained…visitors that were younglings like yourself. A handful in fact…all very interesting young upstarts," Metsuki stated.

"Really? Do you think I've met them before?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't think you have, they are far older than you. The first is probably dead by now, what was his name again? Ah yes, Uchiha Madara, interesting fellow," Metsuki mused. Naruto blinked, thinking he heard the name before.

"So…were you a Shinobi before you started living here?" Naruto asked. Metsuki hummed once more as an answer. Naruto then got excited, "Can you teach me then? I need someone who is willing to be my teacher so I can be Hokage!"

"How interesting," Metsuki whispered, loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Hokage, this would be the sixth time I have heard that term. Why do you want to become Hokage, youngling?"

"Well…" Naruto was quiet for awhile, finding the reason. "I want to be Hokage so everyone can respect me and see me as Naruto, someone important! And I don't want to be just any Hokage, but I want to be the strongest there ever was!" Naruto declared.

"A big dream you have youngling. But I am sad to say that's all it ever will be…a dream," Metsuki said, his tone sad. Naruto could hear it, even though he couldn't see the old man.

"You may have the passion, and conviction to be Hokage, but you lack the ambition. Your ambition will get you far, youngling. As for teaching you…I cannot," Metsuki said, shaking his head in the darkness.

"Why not?! Please?!" Naruto pleaded, but he could see that Metsuki would not, and that saddened and angered him.

"Yes, save that anger and sadness. Cultivate and nurture it into something more," Metsuki smiled under the cloak of darkness. "I can not teach you, youngling, because you are not ready to be taught,"

"What does that even mean?" Naruto wondered, a confused look on his face.

"I have seen it, I have seen the anger you hold, but it is only a small spark. I have taught, others before you youngling, and they have…disappointed me. You are not at the point where I can help you. After all, your soul is still warm and innocent. I will not help taint it," Metsuki refused.

"Your not making much sense to me old man," Naruto deadpanned.

"I don't expect you to understand youngling, as you are still that…young. If you truly want my help to your quest to becoming Hokage, then seek me out when you have realized the truth. You may not know what I mean now, but you will when the time comes. How you take that knowledge, will decide if you should be trained, by me," Metsuki cryptically stated.

Naruto was still confused, however he blinked when he saw a golden hue come from his pants. Digging inside, he pulled out the crystal he took earlier, it was glowing.

"Ah, I see you have already made a connection. Good, it is the first step. Now, as much I have enjoyed your company, young Naruto; I'm sure you are being sought after by your current Hokage. When the time comes, and you have made your choice, that crystal will lead you back here. Until then, Uzumaki Naruto," Metsuki bid, closing his eyes.

Naruto blinked and jumped a bit when Metsuki's eyes snapped open, now a glowing red. The boy felt nauseated as his world started to spin. His eyes slowly shut close, the image of glowing red eyes the last thing he saw before darkness took him.

* * *

"Sir, she's here," Ami, the Hokage's assistant told her lord, peeking her head in his office. Sarutobi gave a nod, telling her to bring in the guest. By his side, were the Konoha elders, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utane and Homura Makado.

Anbu were also hidden in the shadows, though Kakashi Hatake stood by the window as a bodyguard. The door opened, and strode in were two men wearing plated armor, they stood by the door, allowing a woman to enter.

The woman has long red hair, and violet eyes. She wears purple and pink regal robes along with a golden necklace with a red jewel around her neck, and gold bracelets around her wrists. On her face was white make up, hiding what she really looked like under it, though they knew who she was.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage stood up and gave a respectful bow to the woman, as another man wearing Samurai armor walked in. He had dark skin, with short black hair. He had a full Goatee, looking around his mid 30's or so.

"Queen Sara, it's an honor to meet you," Hiruzen stated. The woman gave her own respectful bow, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"As it is to meet you, Hokage-sama. This is my royal bodyguard, Yoru. He will be present in this meeting, if you don't mind," She said, her voice monotone, holding little to no emotion.

"Of course," Hiruzen allowed. He then gestured to the others in the room. "These beside me are the elders of Konoha and my advisors. Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utane and Homura Makado. There is my bodyguard and an elite jounin of the village, Kakashi Hatake,"

"Ah, Hatake-san, your reputation precedes you," Yoru smiled a bit. Kakashi gave a nod and an eye smile in thanks.

"I thank you for allowing me to enter your village to see you Hokage-sama, I have urgent news," Sara said, still in monotone.

"Of course, what is so urgent that you must see me, Sara-dono?" Hiruzen asked. Sara frowned, giving a small sigh.

"As I said in the letter, you are the only kage I can turn too. The Kazekage, is being rather…selfish at the moment. He has refused to help my kingdom despite us living in the same land," Sara said. The Hokage nodded in understanding as she continued.

"My kingdom and my people are in danger Hokage-sama. I need your help," She stated, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What exactly is going on, Sara-dono?" Koharu voiced. Sara kept her frown before she started to explain.

"Tell me Hokage-sama, do you know of the senate?" Her answer was a small nod, meaning he did know, but not much. "I should have guessed, after all the Shinobi and the republic live in two different worlds," Sara muttered.

"Where should I start?"

* * *

**One hour later**

"So, a trade boycott is being taken place on your kingdom, by the trade federation?" Hiruzen asked, after being explained about what the senate was. Sara nodded, a scowl on her face.

"Yes, Viceroy Mamoji Takeda is the one who has started it. It is affecting my people considering he has a larger influence around our lands. What he is doing is not right, and he is not listening to reason," Sara exclaimed, a glare settling upon her features.

"My senator, Anrokuzan is speaking to the supreme chancellor as we speak. He is trying to convince the senate to help my kingdom and make them see what Mamoji is doing is wrong," Sara stated.

"So, you want to hire Konoha to assassinate Mamoji, is that it?" Danzo asked stoically. His answer was the shake of the head.

"No, it is not. I came here to ask Hokage-sama if he would be willing to lend a couple of his shinobi to be ambassadors of our negotiation. I want to settle this as peacefully as I can, I refuse to start a war amongst the republic. Please, Hokage-sama, will you help my kingdom?" Sara asked softly.

Hiruzen sighed, he really wish he could smoke on his pipe right now. This whole thing was stressful, but that would be rude.

"Allow me to ponder it for now, Sara-dono. Once I have reached my decision I will call for you. I'll have Kakashi escort you to where you will be staying until then," Hiruzen stated. Sara nodded, standing with a bow.

"I thank you Hokage-sama. I all ask is a chance," with that, she and Yoru followed Kakashi out the door to the hotel where they would be staying.

"What do you three think of this?" Hiruzen asked his advisors. They themselves gave sighes before it was Danzo who spoke up.

"Before we make a decision, we must find out what she has to offer. After all, she is putting our village in great risk of starting a war we have no business in. If they tie it back to Konoha, we have no choice but to enter their war, if they so choose to start it," Danzo voiced.

"He is right. We must see if what she is offering is really worth it, if not we must turn her down," Koharu followed up. Homura was the only one who said nothing, gazing at his long time friend.

"What are your thoughts on this matter, Hiruzen?" Homura asked the man. Hiruzen remained silent before he gave a response.

"I…Something is telling me I should help her. As if not helping her would mean repercussions. We will help her, despite the consequences that may come from doing so. I have a feeling, everything will be fine," Hiruzen finalized.

Danzo remained stoic, as he started to leave the room. "I hope you know what you are getting Konoha in to, Sarutobi,"

* * *

**One week later**

"My master will be with you in a moment," a woman in a kimono bowed to the two black hooded cloaked figures. She just led the two arrivals from the docks, and into the meeting chambers of her masters castle.

Once the door closed, the two figures took off their hoods revealing it to be Kakashi and Tenzo Yamato.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yamato muttered as they walked around the room. Kakashi gave a shrug along with a reply.

"I don't sense anything," he said. Yamato shook his head, knowing there was something off.

"It's not about the mission sempai, it's something else where…elusive," Yamato went on earning a chuckle from his partner.

"Oh look it there, Yamato using 15 dollar words now," Kakashi teased, earning a side glare from the man.

"Fuck off," Yamato retorted, making Kakashi laugh a bit more.

"Look Yamato, don't let your anxieties take over. Keep your concentration here and now," he told the man. Asuma just sighed with a nod.

"Okay, but Hokage-sama said I should be mindful of the future," he said. Kakashi nodded in agreement but gave his own reply.

"Yes, but not when something like this is happening at the moment. Just focus on what is around you right now," the jounin told his fellow rookie Jounin.

"Yes sempai," was Yamato's response. The two walked upon a window, looking at those walking around in the city. They were in River country, which wasn't that far from Konoha.

"How do you think this trade viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Yamato asked. Kakashi just shook his head a bit.

"These federation types are cowards from what I've heard in the Hokage's meeting, the negotiations will be short," Kakashi muttered. Yamato nodded, hoping they would be.

* * *

"What did you say?" Mamoji Takeda demanded with a growl. The woman who led Yamato and Kakashi bowed before her master.

"I believe the two are Shinobi sir," she said. Mamoji growled in response.

"Figures, Riza must have went to one of the Shinobi villages. He knows he can't handle us by himself," A man beside Mamoji snorted. Mamoji glanced at his hired help and nodded before looking towards the woman.

"Distract them anyway you can, I will contact Lord Taka," Mamoji stated. The woman nodded and went off to follow orders.

"And what of me?" The man beside Mamoji questioned. The man just shook his head, telling him to stay put.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Yamato muttered as the woman came back in with tea.

"Who knows, but I can sense some fear which is odd considering where just here to settle a dispute," Kakashi muttered.

Both immediately stood up when they heard an explosion from outside. It was as if they came from the docks. The woman dropped the tray out of fear they would hurt her, but they didn't.

The doors opened, Kunai and Shuriken flying in. Both Shinobi whipped out Kunai, deflecting them. With speed, Yamato eagerly flew out of the room, taking care of those who dare attacked.

Kakashi just sighed, instead he made sure the woman was alright seeing she was innocent. When Kakashi came out of the room he was greeted to 6 unconscious guards, they didn't look like Shinobi though.

Yamato was waiting for him patiently. Kakashi nodded as he followed Yamato. "We need to find the one responsible for this," Kakashi stated. Yamato nodded, his head turning towards the more guards storming the hall.

Increasing his speed, Yamato met the guards head on, throwing fierce kicks and punches at them; Kakashi getting the left overs. As they kept going further and further, more men came which Yamato beat into unconsciousness.

"Yamato I found the door," Kakashi stated. Yamato nodded, punching a guard in the face. "It's metal though, you have any tags?"

"That I do," Yamato said giving a small smirk as he pulled out an explosive tag, slapping it on the door. The two Shinobi backed off, Yamato forming hand sign. "KATSU!"

The door blew up with a bang, allowing Yamato and Kakashi to storm it, only to be greeted to another door. Yamato frowned, he was going to slap another tag on the door, when he heard the stomping of feet.

The two turned their heads to the left to see a lot more guards coming towards them. "Shit, Yamato lets go!"

"Aye!"

The two then went up the ventilation shaft, before coming out of it entering some kind of preparation area.

"What the hell?" Yamato muttered as he and his sempai were hiding behind large barrels. There were literally rows and rows of men and women that were garbed in armor. There were also lots of ships, that the people were boarding.

"It's an army…" Yamato whispered to himself. Kakashi nodded, a serious look in his eye.

"This is an odd play for the trade federation. We have to warn the Roran's…and contact Chancellor Riza," Kakashi told Yamato who nodded in agreement. "Lets split up,"

"Eh?"

"We have no other choice. You see that boat," Kakashi pointed to a boat on the far east side. "Board that boat, I'm sure it will take us to the same place,"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yamato asked. Kakashi shook his head,

"No I don't, but it's better than doing nothing or getting ourselves killed," Yamato frowned at this with a nod.

"Fine, but you were right about one thing," Yamato smirked as he began to leave. "The negotiations were short,"

* * *

"We have lost track of the Shinobi," a guard said, earning a scowl from Mamoji.

"Well then find them!" he barked earning a bow from the guard who ran off.

"You need to calm your self my friend, losing your temper won't help," His hired help said. Mamoji scowled with a nod, glancing at the man.

The man beside him was Samuel Takeda, a rouge samurai. The man wore white and blue robes that looked somewhat regal. He had fair skin, dark brown hair that tied into a ponytail with a strands hanging over his forehead. He had a patch of hair on his chin with black eyes. He also stood at 6'0 ft.

Mamoji was a large burly man, standing at 6'4. He had decent tan to his skin with shaggy brown hair, and a beard. His eyes were a dark green, he wore a flak jacket with black pants and sandals. Tied around his arms were bandages.

"Mamoji-sama, we have a transmission coming in," one of the workers said as he was no long in his throne chambers but the facility chambers. Mamoji nodded, allowing the high technology device work. The image of a woman stabilized on the screen. It was amazing what technology could do.

"Ah, Queen Sara, what can I do for you?" Mamoji asked with a dark grin.

"I have news for you, Viceroy Mamoji," Sara said in a cold tone with a glare. "Your trade boycott on my kingdom has ended," Mamoji raised a brow, looking at Samuel with an amused look.

"I was not aware of such a thing," Mamoji smirked. Sara gained her own smirk, though it was small.

"I have word that the chancellors ambassadors are with you now," She said. "And you have been forced to reach settlement," Mamoji had to keep a scowl from escaping him.

"I was not aware of any ambassadors, I know none in fact. You must be mistaken," Mamoji shrugged. Sara glared at him before continuing.

"Beware Viceroy, the federation has gone too far this time," she warned. Mamoji just gave a mocking bow to her.

"You assume too much, we would never do anything without the Senate's approval," He told her. Sara wanted to call bullshit but didn't.

"We'll see," was her response before she went off. Once she was gone, Mamoji growled.

"That bitch, who does she think she is? Once this is all over I'll take great pleasure in fucking that regal mouth of hers," Mamoji spat.

"She's right you know. The senate will never…"

"Fuck the senate. It's too late anyway. She doesn't suspect an attack, and if she does, who cares. But we must move quickly," Mamoji interrupted.

"Whatever you say boss,"

* * *

"Anrokuzan, you told me that the ambassadors had arrived, why is it they have not?" Sara demanded from the senator of Roran…who was a hologram since he was not present.

The man blinked in surprise, as he gave a response. "There must be a mistake. Chancellor Riza told me that they had arrived. The Am…"

He was cut off due to the hologram dissipating. Sara narrowed her eyes, as did those in her council.

"What is going on?" She demanded. One of elders sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Who knows, but my guess is an invasion is about to occur if it hasn't already," he said.

"The federation wouldn't dare. Plus they were too far away to even try it. They must still cross the desert to get to us," Sara stated earning a nod in agreement.

"You forget your highness, the federation just isn't only present in River country, it's present in almost every country. But it would be much easier if Suna would help us out, we are in the same country," Another elder stated.

"Yes, I agree but the Yondaime kazekage is not willing to help. He is too worried about his own village. He was told he his village would be paid handsomely but it still didn't work," Sara sighed.

"But we still must rely on negotiation," She went on.

"Negotiation? We lost all communication. Our technology is still in it's early stages despite being so advance. And where are the chancellors ambassadors?" Elder Croft wondered.

Yoru stepped up with a nod. "This is a dangerous situation your highness. Do you think it would be best to request Konoha for more help? Maybe, Hokage-sama didn't send them out yet," Sara didn't reply, a frown on her lips. "Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle hardened federation Army. I suggest we speak Konoha, your majesty," Yoru continued.

Sara sighed, "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war. We will see how this plays out, giving me time to make a decision,"

* * *

"Dammit!" Yamato cursed as he ran away from the horde of horde of men chasing him. The teen hopped into the trees and began tree hopping away, hoping to find his sempai.

It was then he spotted Kakashi and landed right next to him. "What took you so long?" He asked casually.

"Sorry, I made one sound and next thing I know I'm being chased. Where are we headed?" The man asked.

"Roran," Kakashi stated, though he stopped when Yamato stopped.

"If that's the case we need to hurry," Yamato stated, earning a nod of agreement from Kakashi who took off. Yamato followed, they needed to make it…double time.

* * *

Mamoji along with Samuel stepped off their carriage that led them to the middle of the Roran kingdom. They were greeted by one of the captains of the operation who saluted to them.

"Sir, we have captured the queen," The captain told him. Mamoji grinned with a nod.

"Victory. Take us to her," he ordered. The captain nodded, leading them into the castle. Mamoji looked around with an impressive gaze, taking note of the portrait of the previous queen of Roran.

After a few more minutes of walking they reached the Queen who was dressed in black. Mamoji grinned at the small woman who glared at him. He nodded for her to follow which she did, meeting up with a few of the council members.

"How will you keep this invasion away from the Senate's ears?" An elder asked as they walked down the stairs.

"The queen and I will sign a treaty. I have assurances that it will be ratified by the senate," The large man answered, a smirk still on his lips.

"I will not cooperate," The woman stated earning a laugh from the man.

"Now now your highness. In time the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view," Mamoji snorted as they came to the end of the stairs.

"Commander, process them," Mamoji ordered. The man nodded having the captain take the prisoners to camp four.

As the prisoners were being taken through the court yard, Yamato and Kakashi were hidden in the shadows watching them and tailing them. The two stayed silent the whole time, no foot steps heard, and breathing kept to a minimum.

The group was starting to go under a bridge but Kakashi allowed Yamato to jump down. He watched his partner brutally beat down the guards with complete accuracy and speed. His training with the Anbu really helped.

"You should leave the street your highness," Kakashi said, revealing himself. The group nodded, following Naruto while Kakashi remained in the shadows. After all…deception was a Shinobi's strong point.

Reaching a safe point, Yamato spoke, "We're ambassadors to the chancellor,"

"Well it seems your negotiations have failed ambassador," The elder man said. Yamato gave him a pointed look.

"The negotiations never took place. We were ambushed before we could drink our tea. Anyway, it's urgent that you make contact with your republic, or at least the chancellor. Our mission was just to be the ambassadors, but we decided to go a bit farther," Yamato informed.

"Well I'm just glad Hokage-sama had decided to help us. This means Mamoji was lying and attacked you. We must contact Chancellor Riza," Sara stated.

"They've knocked out our only way of communications. The best way would be to send our fastest bird, but it's in the watch tower," Yoru said.

"And I can see it's heavily guarded," Yamato muttered. "Any transports?" he asked. This caused Yoru to grin, giving a nod.

"Yes actually, we have a few carriages with our fastest horses, they are in the main hanger, this way," Yamato followed the man, while Kakashi kept eyes on their back.

They entered the hanger garage to see it was swamped with guards. Kakashi finally showed himself, as Yamato hummed in thought.

"Don't even think about it," he ordered the man who grunted. "Your highness, I think it would be best if you came to Konoha with us. From there we can make stronger plans to contact the republic,"

"I thank you for your concern Kakashi-sama, but my place is with my people," Sara stated.

"They'll kill you if you stay," Kakashi warned.

"They wouldn't dare," Yoru growled. "Besides, they need her to sign the treaty to make this invasion legal, they can't afford to kill her."

"I say we just go back to the one who is running this operation and blow them sky high. We're Shinobi, we have no affiliation to the senate or republic. We can just get this over with," Yamato suggested, still looking out.

"While in some cases I may agree with you Yamato, this is not one of these times. We actually have a Queen to protect, not to mention were going against an army. As strong as I am and how you quickly you are rising, it still won't be enough. Somebody will die," Kakashi explained.

"It was just a suggestion," Yamato muttered.

"As rash one," Kakashi retorted. The man just ignored him as a response.

"Our only chance is for the senate to side with us, Senator Anrokuzan will need your help," Croft stated.

"I call bullshit," Yamato spoke up as he leaned back to face them. "The Senate is a peaceful way of doing things. Someone is obviously pulling strings here, so something will go wrong with the way you are thinking,"

"Once again, I'm going to bring up the WE are Shinobi. We have no affiliation with the senate or republic. I'm sure you have paid us enough, that we can take care of this problem. You have tried peaceful negotiations, and they failed before they could even start. Now, it's time to beat them about the head," Yamato told them, crossing his arms.

"He does have a point. And I'm sure Hokage-sama is willing to understand what is going on, and will want to continue helping you. You just have to make the right choice. Either way, I still suggest you come to Konoha with us. I have a feeling that they will kill you," Kakashi warned.

"Either way, danger faces us…to us all," Sara sighed, turning to one of her handmaiden, as if giving her a look.

"Whatever choice you make it needs to be…"

"Now, they just got word you have escaped," Yamato cut him off, watching them. Sara frowned before she nodded and spoke,

"Alright, I will come with you to Konoha," Sara agreed. Kakashi nodded to Yamato who opened the door. They calmly walked into the hangar, still trying to be quiet.

"We have to free the horses," Yoru pointed to the enemy guards surrounding the carriages. Yamato stopped him from doing something drastic. He formed a hand sign, summoning three wood clones that scattered to free the carriages.

Once they guards were out for the count, Kakashi spoke up. "I think it would be best if you ride with me your highness, Yamato take the handmaidens," the jounin nodded as he took the reins and the handmaidens got into the carriage.

"Yah!" Yamato shouted, slapping the reins on the horses. They whinnied before taking off, Kakashi's carriage following. As Yamato drove the carriage, he realized that one of the handmaidens was sitting right beside him.

"There's the blockade," she pointed, both seeing the range of soldiers blocking their way into the forest which would take them to Konoha. Yamato glanced to the maiden and frowned.

"Take the wheel, I'll deal with them," He stated, handing the reins to the woman. Yamato stood up and started going through handsigns.

"Suiton: Gekido Bahitsu!" water spewed from his mouth, taking the shape of large horses that charged and knocked away the soliders. Yamato then went through more hand signs with a small smirk.

"Mokuton: Mini Engai Ori!" clapping his hands this time, many moderate domed wooden cages captured the soliders, preveting them from attacking him and Kakashi's carriage.

Sitting back down, he took the reins and continued riding, quickening the pace of the horses. Kakashi who was steady behind him just chuckled at the Rookie jounin/Anbu and followed him.

* * *

"What do you mean they escaped?" A stern silk voice demanded. Mamoji was nervous as he looked at his employer, Lord Taka. The man was currently an astral projection which was different from a hologram, vastly different.

With the hologram you could at least see what the person looked like; the astral projection did not allow such a thing. He as just a dark figure.

"They escaped, the captain said it was Shinobi of Konoha. Do you think I should go…"

"No! Leave Konoha be. It seems Queen Sara is serious of wanting Konoha's help. Just stay on the fence. Queen Sara will come back to her kingdom one of these days, for now stay put. Let me take care of everything," Taka ordered.

"Yes, Milord," Mamoji nodded with a bow. Without another word the figure disappeared, leaving Mamoji to himself who shivered.

"That man gives me the creeps,"

* * *

**Konoha**

"Kakashi, what are you guys doing back so early?" Kotetsu asked as he took notice of the carriage and extra passengers. Kakashi chuckled sheepishly as he hopped off the carriage.

"We ran into some trouble a few days ago. Is the Hokage busy? We need to speak with him, it's urgent," Kakashi stated. Kotetsu nodded, becoming a bit more serious as he saw Yamato along with their guests hopping out of the carriages.

"I don't think he is, go ahead," Kotetsu allowed. Kakashi nodded, telling Yamato to sign in while he took the Rorans to the Hokage.

As the group walked to the tower, they gained the attention of the villagers. Their eyes held confusion and wonder, which wasn't foreign to the Roran's.

"Move out the way!" a voice was heard. Kakashi merely stopped as the owner of the voice ran into him.

"Ow!" Kakashi sighed at the boy, helping him up. "Oh, its you Cyclops, why are you in the middle of the street? Can't you see I'm walking here?" The boy pouted boyishly, gaining the focus of Sara and her handmaidens.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going, you ran into me remember? Now shoo, I need to see the Hokage," Kakashi waved him off. The boy just huffed before he continued running, what from was none of Kakashi's concerns.

"Sorry for that, Naruto can be quite a handful sometimes," Kakashi chuckled as they walked on. They soon entered the tower and the Queen ordered her handmaidens except one to wait in the lobby, while she, the maiden, Yoru and Croft left with Kakashi.

Kakashi knocked on the door and opened it, seeing The Hokage was speaking with Danzo and another man.

"Anrokuzan? What are you doing here?" The queen asked in her monotone and cold gaze. The man was a hefty man with a full sideburn beard, and light blue eyes. He wore robes of a councilmen.

"Queen Sara, I'm happy to see you alive," Anrokuzan smiled with a bow.

"You didn't answer my question," Sara pressed. The man gave a frown before waving to the Hokage with a smile.

"Kakashi had sent me a message as you left Roran, so I called for Anrokuzan to come, seeing as he is the senator," Hiruzen informed. The queen eyed the bearded man wearily before nodding.

"Kakashi, you will give a mission report later, for now be on standby," The Hokage ordered. Kakashi gave a bow before leaving, closing the door behind him. "I believe you should start speaking, Anrokuzan,"

"Of course," the man cleared his throat while the queen and her handmaiden sat down, wondering what he had to say. "I must be honest with you your majesty, the republic is no longer what we of the non-shinobi world want it to be,"

"What do you mean?" The queen asked with a raised brow.

"We all know that the Shinobi world runs on dictatorship, it what makes us non-shinobi so different from them seeing as we rule on democracy. The republic is to be a just government for the people who do not align with the Shinobi, benefiting those who have no chance of benefitting., that is no longer the case," Anrokuzan sighed, pacing around.

"The Republic's senate council, is because of this change. It's disgusting, filled with greedy, squabbling, delegates who only look for themselves and their own homes. They no longer care for others, and I don't think they will help your kingdom," Anrokuzan stated.

"Well lets start by saying this, the Chancellor has no real power. Only admired by baseless accusations," Anrokuzan started. "The Bureaucrats are in charge now,"

"What options have we?" Sara wondered as the man paced around. Anrokuzan gave a small smile as he went on.

"Well, you could go to the senate and call a vote of no confidence on Chancellor Riza," the man suggested.

"How come? He's been our strongest supporter," Sara stated and Anrokuzan shook his head.

"We need a stronger supreme chancellor, not one who will cower and bend to the senates unjust choices," The hefty man smiled slyly. Both queen and handmaiden's eyes widened, as did Yoru's and Croft's.

"You want to replace him, don't you?" The handmaiden spoke up, out of turn. The senator glared at The girl, prompting her to sit down as he did answer the question on all of their minds.

"I will not lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind. But I have figured, I am not right for such a position. But…I do know someone who is. And after discussing heavily and for hours with the elders of Konoha, we came to a decision," Anrokuzan grinned as he gestured to Danzo who was stoic.

"Danzo-dono, will be the next supreme chancellor, after we get him into the swing of things of course," Anrokuzan smiled. The Roran's gazed at Danzo then towards the Hokage.

"You agree with this?" She asked. Hiruzen gave a tiring sigh along with a nod.

"I do. However it took heavy convincing for me to say yes. The way I see it, with Danzo in office in surpreme chancellor, he can stop irritating me about being Hokage, while at the same time keeping Konoha in the loop and more active with the republic," Hiruzen started.

"He is right," Danzo broke in, a somewhat humble tone in his voice. "And as chancellor, I can perfectly keep the senate in line, not to mention the federation. I will be able to make sure that situations like yours don't arise again. It will take a few years yes, but I can make the republic better, and with a bigger influence," Danzo smiled faintly.

"And the Daimyo's will agree with this?" Yoru questioned, earning a shrug from Anrokuzan.

"I see no reason for them not too. By spreading the republic's influence, it will allow more clients to flow into each of the villages for missions, building a bigger income. And I'm sure they would at least like a chance to be part of big decisions that the Senate comes up with," Danzo explained.

Hiruzen kept his eye solely trained on the man, a frown hidden under his interlaced hands. He did not trust Danzo with this whatsoever. But he also have never given Danzo a chance, with making major decisions with Konoha at least. The man breathed for Konoha, so he did see the benefit from him being supreme chancellor.

He just hoped he wasn't making the wrong decision in allowing him to run. But then again, what say did he have? Danzo was a retired shinobi, officially a civilian; as was his old teammates. He had no power over civilians, only that they obey his laws; it was the Shinobi he could control.

So in truth, even if he did refuse outright for Danzo to become chancellor, it wouldn't have mattered. His say meant nothing.

The queen too eyed Danzo, before glancing to her maiden who also held a serious look. Taking that into account, Sara nodded, speaking. "Any other options?"

"Well, we could submit a plea to the courts," Anrokuzan stated and the queen shook her head with a frown.

"The courts take even longer to decide things than the senate, our people are _dying_ senator," The queen emphasized. "We must do something quickly to put a stop to the federation,"

"To be realistic your majesty, hiring Konoha would be the quickest and fastest way, but that would bring bloodshed on both sides. Not to mention it would be seen as aggression for war, which we do not want. As far as the senate knows, you have no tried negotiations, and acting violently will only hurt you," Anrokuzan informed her, making her give a small scowl.

"But, if you are still not willing to call for no confidence, I think you should let have the federation in control for the time being," The senator finally suggested. Sara closed her eyes with a sigh, shaking her head.

"That is something I can't do,"

"HEY OLD MAN!" Everyone jumped when the door was kicked open and an over excited Naruto rushed in and skillfully hopped on the desk, a large grin on his face. Everyone was too stunned at the boy's appearance to say anything at the moment.

"Is it true Dattebayo?! Is it true that a princess is here?!" Naruto demanded, giddy at the thought. Hiruzen sighed as he witnessed Ami standing at the door in shame from not stopping the boy properly.

"Naruto, you do realize that I am in an important meeting, right?" He asked the boy who raised a brow.

"Really? I thought you were in here just reading your book…well anyway! Is it true?! I heard the villagers talking about it, so I figured the best person who would know is the old man!" Naruto grinned.

Hiruzen frowned, stopping Danzo from trying to reprimand the boy with a hand. It's been so long since he's seen a large smile on the boy's face, often seeing a look of sadness. It wouldn't hurt to keep that smile big and bright…right?

He looked towards the queen who seemed to be quietly speaking to her handmaiden. She caught his questioning gaze and she nodded. This allowed him to nod, turning back to the boy who was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"No, Naruto it isn't true. You shouldn't believe everything the villagers say," Hiruzen scoffed, this caused Naruto's visible mood to deflate. "There is no princess here, instead, we have one better,"

Naruto blinked in confusion, trying to think of someone better than a princess, "Really? Who could be more important than a princess?"

Hiruzen smiled and answered the boy, "Why a Queen of course! And not just any Queen, the Queen of Roran,"

"A QUEEN?! Where is she?! I wanna see her!" Naruto bounced happily. It was always one of his dreams to meet a person of royalty, but it usually came off as protecting them as a Shinobi. But now, he had the chance of meeting a real Queen!

Hiruzen laughed at the boy's excitement, a smile still on his face. "Well maybe if you turn around, you'll find her," Naruto did exactly that, coming upon a woman in regal robes with white paint on her face, another woman wearing a dark red robe with a cowl, a dark skinned man wearing armor, and an old man.

"COOL! Are you really a Queen Dattebayo?!" Naruto asked, with a large grin. The woman gave a nod, a small smile on her face.

"Hai, I am Queen Sara of Roran, this is my bodyguard Yoru, my governor Croft, and my close handmaiden, Semaru," Sara introduced. Naruto looked closely at all of them, however when he laid his sapphire blue eyes on Semaru, his heart stopped for a second.

He didn't know why, but he felt even more happy to be in her presence. Even though he couldn't see all of her, what he could see was that she was beautiful. Her violet eyes, captivated him as they gazed into his own eyes.

The boy felt drawn to her, and a smile came upon his awe stricken face, as he bowed to the group; before introducing himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto greeted. The Queen nodded, as did Semaru, smiles on their lips.

"It is nice to meet you, Naruto-san," Sara returned. Naruto grinned before his turned into a frown as he could feel a dark aura trying to engulf him. He turned towards Danzo who was openly glaring at him. His body froze out of primal fear, but he just gulped spoke.

"Ano, Gomensai for interrupting your meeting old man, Sara-sama. I'll go," Naruto said dejectedly, his smile now gone. The boy quickly left the room before anyone could say a word.

Semaru and Hiruzen were the most put off by Naruto's departure, till they too felt the dark aura and looked towards Danzo. Hiruzen glared, radiating his own aura at the man.

"Danzo, that was not necessary. The boy just wanted to meet them, he was doing no harm," Hiruzen berated but Danzo just ignored him, wanting to move on with the meeting.

"What course of action should we take?" Danzo asked, not aware how much his act against the boy meant to the Queen.

"We will sleep on it, and talk about it tomorrow. I would like to get some proper rest after being in a carriage for so long," The Queen stated, after giving Semaru a look. The two women stood and headed for the door as Hiruzen still glared at him and Danzo gave a silent huff.

"Oh, and Hokage-sama, I would like it if you sent young Naruto-san to my suite. I feel it would be better to enjoy his company under not so stressed circumstances like this one, and to be rudely interrupted," With that last statement she shot Danzo a look before leaving, remembering where she stayed a week prior.

Hiruzen gave a sigh before he kicked the two men out, wanting to relax himself from all the tension.

* * *

"Who is it?" A voice asked behind the door Naruto just knocked on. He had a large grin on his face as he answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The door opened, allowing Naruto in. He took a look at the woman who opened it to see it was a woman in dark red robes, but it wasn't Semaru, which inwardly frowned at.

Besides the point, the woman led him to the lounge of the master room suite. The boy was greeted to the sight of the Queen still in royal robes, a stoic look still on her face.

Naruto smiled as he gave a respectful bow, "There's no need to bow Naruto-san," a voice said, causing Naruto to turn to the owner. He saw a red headed woman walking towards him with a smile and his heart skipped a beat again. This must have been Semaru, she was more beautiful than he thought!

And it was true, just like Naruto figured; she had pretty violet eyes, long red hair, along with fair skin. Just seeing her made him smile.

"Semaru right?" Naruto asked. The woman gave a soft giggle, shaking her head, confusing the boy.

"Semaru is the name of my mother, and a alias I use when I'm not acting as Queen," She told him. Naruto blinked as he put the pieces together.

"Wait! So you're really Queen Sara?! That's Awesome Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered, causing the women to giggle. But he then got a confused look on his face, scratching the back of his head. "But wait, how come people don't notice who you really are? And why are you making someone else pretend to be you?"

Sara smiled as she sat down on a couch, Naruto following her lead. "Well, Naruto-san, to answer your first question, that is because of the make-up I am forced to wear as queen. It helps as a good disguise, and makes my skin silky smooth," She grinned.

"For your second question," This time she gave a sad sigh. "It's because as a Queen I have a lot of people who want to kill me, even in my own kingdom, but I have bodyguards for situations like that. However, when it's cases like these when I leave my kingdom, it prevents me from getting killed,"

"So, basically your using others so you won't die?" Naruto asked somewhat seriously. His answer was a grim nod. Naruto frowned at that as he spoke, "Well, it's not like you force them to be your decoy, right?"

"Of course not, personally I'm against that idea. But my maidens insist I do so, that way the Kingdom still has their Queen," Sara smiled sadly. Naruto's frown then turned into a smile.

"Okay, I understand! So what brings you to Konoha? Shouldn't a Queen be ruling her kingdom?" Naruto asked genuinely. This time Sara did frown, a sad and angry glint in her eyes.

"Yes I should be, but…a group of people are being really foolish and selfish at the moment. They have taken by kingdom under siege, and my people are dying. I came to Konoha to ask Hokage-sama for help," She told him. Naruto frowned before he grinned.

"Oi! Oi! I have something that can help you! It's at my apartment though," Naruto muttered. Sara smiled before shrugging, deciding to be nice and humor him at least.

"I don't mind, is it far?" She asked, Naruto looked as if he grew a megawatt grin, shaking his head.

"Nope! It's just a few blocks away Dattebayo!" The blond told her. Sara nodded, as she told her maidens she would be back and let Yoru know where she was. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her along, obviously excited.

* * *

"You made this?" Sara asked amazed as she watched this mechincal thing roll around the house, cleaning up messes. Naruto glanced at it and nodded, it was awesome, but not what he wanted to show her.

"Yeah, it took awhile though. I call it a droid, I even gave it a name.N-10, stop!" Naruto commanded and the droid stopped what it was doing. Sara took a closer look at it, realizing it was just as big as Naruto. Touching it, she could feel it was made out metal.

It was pretty cool, it even had it's own designs and such. "N-10 usually cleans around the house, and people try to break in, he hides and sets up the traps, so people don't see him," Naruto smirked as he still was looking around.

Sara took note of Naruto's attitude as soon as he opened the door to his complex. He was more cool and calm, but still had energy. But something about him was really different, like he was…lonely?

"How did you make this?" The older girl asked. Naruto frowned before nodding.

"It took a lot of time. I had went through two T.V's, a computer I stole from the Research lab, a wagon and one microwave," Naruto listed. Sara just blinked as Naruto shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"I like to make stuff, it calms me down and allows me to think. Besides, N-10 isn't the last droid I plan on making. Once I get more money and don't have to steal stuff, I'm going to get all the materials I need to make more. Anyway, this is not what I wanted to show you, but I can't find it," Naruto grumbled.

"N-10! Locate where I put those blasted seal tags," Naruto ordered. The Droid lit up before it started to move, Naruto watched it for a few moments before speaking to his guest. "I still have to get him a voice box, it seems like he tries to tell me something but I can't understand,"

Sara just glanced at the boy every once in awhile, simply amazed. It seemed Naruto was smarter than what he let people on. Deception, a Shinobi trait.

"Naruto-san, have you ever wanted to be a Shinobi?" this caused him to blink and look at her. He gave a small nod, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I haven't told anyone this, but…my dream is to be Hokage. Stupid I know but…" Naruto ended with a sigh.

"That's not a dream Naruto-san, that's a goal. And I'm sure if you show off your talents," Sara gestured to the returning droid, papers in it's claw. "You will reach that goal. After all, you already have one trait down pat,"

Naruto glanced at her in confusion which made her smirk. "Deception," His eyes widened a bit before he looked away, a sad look on his face. She frowned, wondering if she upset him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Naruto muttered. "I just feel bad for deceiving you. You've been so nice to me so far, but before I don't know how anyone's going to treat me. Anyway, these are what I wanted to show you,"

The Queen took a look at them to see they were explosive tags. She gave him a raised brow, prompting him to explain.

"Yes, they are explosion tags, I usually use them for pranks, so those are harmless. However, I have made…powerful explosive tags before, nearly killed myself doing it. I have a talent in seals, so maybe if I make you enough seals, you can use them against the bad guys killing your people," Naruto suggested with a grin.

Sara smiled softly, though she shook her head. "Thank you for wanting to help Naruto-san, but I want to solve this with as much violence I can avoid," she told him. Naruto gave a understanding nod, respecting her a bit more for wanting to solve things without violence; so he really wasn't even that sad that she turned him down.

"Although, you said these tags were meant for pranks…right?" She asked him with a devilish smirk and glint in her eyes. Naruto blinked before he caught on, his own devilish smirk forming.

The two would prank the village for days to come, unknowingly…forging a strong bond.

* * *

**Well that is the end of this chapter. Now, since I didn't say much at the beginning I want to tell you that the story will be a single pairing, Naruto/Sara who is a character rarely if ever used.**

**I also wonder if you guys caught the reference with the old man about his name, you probably didn't so you are most likely going back to re-read it to figure it out. And if you still don't get it…HA!**

**And as I said before, this story is moderately influenced by Star wars but is not a crossover…not just yet anyways. As the story goes on, it start to become a bit more influencing.**

**We've seen that Naruto is not as dumb as he acts, he is smart enough to create his own seals and build his own droid, meaning he is naturally smart. But he surprisingly has no shinobi skills besides deception just yet.**

**And for those who haven't stopped reading the story because he said he wants to become Hokage, and you assume he will be a Konoha loving Jabroni, I commend you.**

**Because now I can tell you to read on so you can see that won't be the case, I don't give a fuck if it's spoiling the story, he won't. There is a reason why he met Metsuki.**

**Now what else do I have to say, Oh! This story will shift to AU as it goes on, if the Whole Senate and republic thing with Danzo being in the ballet for Supreme chancellor wasn't any hint.**

**So I think that is it for now…one more thing. There will be a time skip next chapter, with a summary to what happened with Sara's kingdom.**

**That's it, I'm done. So go ahead and Review if you want too. Time to get back to Sekirei!**


	2. Hiding the Truth

**Chapter two: Hiding the truth**

"Damn, which one should I choose?" A twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki grumbled to himself. Two years have passed since we last saw the boy, no longer was he ten years old standing at 4'8. Now he is twelve standing at 5'5, which is actually normal for a boy his age. His blond hair is still messy and neck length, and his sapphire eyes still speak to one's soul.

Currently, he was in the forest, just a few miles from Konoha; reading a giant scroll. But it wasn't any scroll it was the Forbidden scroll of sealing, which he stole from the Hokage's office. The reason he stole it was his own, but the excuse he was going with was that Mizuki told him if he learned a jutsu, he could graduate early.

At first Naruto believed him. The thought of graduating a year earlier than everyone else excited him. But then he pondered it and realized it wasn't possible. He learned that a few years back that the Hokage no longer passed talented kids early because of the whole Itachi Uchiha incident.

But everyone believed him to be a fool, so he went with it. The real reason he stole the scroll, was the chance to learn a super cool new jutsu that no one would most likely teach him. Besides, he had a good four hours or so before someone realized the scroll was gone.

Naruto grinned as he came across a few jutsu that interested him. Kage bushin no jutsu, Futon: Kami Kaze, Raiton: Kaminari, and a few more. Though he doubted he could learn the latter two which were S-rank jutsu, he could at least stow them away for later.

Pulling a handy device he made himself, he clicked the button. It looked like a mic with a camera. "N-10, I'm about to send you a photo copies of these jutsu, store them away for later use," Naruto told his droid, earning a beeping as a response. "Roger,"

Naruto snapped photos of the jutsu he liked. Back at his apartment there was a laptop that was wirelessly connected to the camera mic in his hand. By taking pictures with the camera, it would pop up on the laptop. While he came up with the idea, the laptop was an actual gift from Queen Sara who he hasn't seen in two years since the whole boycott on her kingdom fiasco.

Once Naruto, took pictures of the jutsu he took interest in, he focused on the jutsu he could learn at the moment.

"Alright, how does this work?" Naruto read it silently before he groaned. "Damn it! I suck at clones!" he continued reading it and sighed. "But I can't get better if I don't try. Alright, time to get to work Dattebayo!"

And that's exactly what he did, worked hard for about five hours since it took an hour for…

"THERE YOU ARE NARUTO!" Iruka Umino, his academy teacher to find him. The man hopped down from the tree and gave a comical devilish grin to Naruto.

"Oh hey Sensei! I found you!" Naruto laughed, panting a bit from working so hard.

"IDIOT!" Iruka roared, smashing his fist on top of the boy's head. "I FOUND YOU!"

"I guess you did, huh? What took you so long sensei? I've been working for hours," Naruto muttered, rubbing his sore head. Iruka blinked, taking notice of Naruto's form. What the boy said was true, as he looked like he worked really hard.

"Naruto, why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Iruka asked seriously. Naruto gave a scowl at the man.

"I didn't steal it! I borrowed it for a bit. Mizuki-sensei told me I had too if I wanted to graduate early," Naruto told. Iruka looked confused, furrowing his brow.

"Graduate early? Naruto, the Hokage stopped that method a long time ago. And Mizuki knows…" It was then realization hit him. His eyes widened a bit as he forced Naruto down, avoiding the hail of shuriken and kunai.

"Oops, I missed," Mizuki sneered as Naruto and Iruka turned to him. Iruka had a rage filled expression on his face while Naruto was a bit confused. Yeah he knew Mizuki was lying to him, but to actually try and kill him?

"Mizuki, what are you doing?!" Iruka demanded. Mizuki ignored his former friend, outstretching his hand to Naruto.

"Naruto, hand me the scroll. Iruka just wants it for himself, I'll take it back to the Hokage," Mizuki offered. Naruto knew that was a lie but was speechless.

"Mizuki why are you doing this? Why bring Naruto into this? He's innocent!" Iruka shouted this caused the man to give an evil laugh.

"Innocent? This beast is far from innocent! You, I and the whole village knows what he has done!" Mizuki sneered heavily. This caused Naruto to be even more confused, having no idea what he was talking about.

Yeah, he pranked people…okay a lot of people, but they were basically in all in good fun…for him. Besides they were harmless…to some…maybe. Besides, the point, his pranks didn't make him a beast! Unless it was a beast of pranks but he didn't think that's what Mizuki meant.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto wondered, his face still confused. Mizuki laughed as he gazed at Naruto.

"You're telling me you still don't know? This is rich! Well let me be the one to pop your knowledge cherry Demon!" Mizuki hissed in glee, and Naruto scowled at that term.

"Why do people keep calling me that?! I'm getting real sick of it!" Naruto retorted. Iruka started yelling at Mizuki to stop but he was ignored.

"It's because you are demon! You are…"

"STOP IT!" Iruka screamed, leaping at Mizuki. He felt it would be stupid to continue telling him to stop…yet not do anything. So if Mizuki was going to tell the biggest secret of Naruto's life, then he would have to fight to do it.

"Foolish Iruka," Mizuki scowled as he fought Iruka in the tree's. Naruto watched amazed at the performance, seeing an actual fight in two years. The last fight he saw was when Kakashi and some samurai guy fought. Granted he was not supposed to be there, but he wanted to help Sara so he went anyway.

Iruka and Mizuki danced around the tree's clashing with each other almost every few moments, but Mizuki caught Iruka off guard, stabbing him in the arm then knocking him down with a round kick to the head.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried as he went over to the fallen Iruka, however Mizuki threw kunai at Naruto, stopping him. He looked up at the man with a glare which caused Mizuki to grin.

"Now, tell me Naruto; do you know what happened twelve years ago on the 10th of October?" Naruto nodded his head a bit.

"The Kyuubi attacked and was defeated by the Yondaime right?" Naruto asked. Mizuki laughed shaking his head.

"Partly. Yes the Kyuubi did attack, but it wasn't defeated. In fact, it was sealed into a baby. The Yondaime sealed the fox into you, Naruto. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki cackled with roaring glee.

Naruto however was surprised by this, but not as shocked as Mizuki wanted him to be. That put a damper in his mood but he smirked slyly, glancing to the Hokage mountains.

"But if that doesn't shock you, I know what will. Have you ever noticed the resemblance between you and the Yondaime?" Mizuki brought up, about to tell Naruto information he just recently gained.

Naruto focused on Mizuki, his mind in a whirl of emotions. He was already in distress about the Kyuubi, what else did he not know? And what was he talking about the Yondaime?

"Hahaha, I can see it in your eyes, the pain of ignorance, of being lied to over and over again!" Mizuki laughed, earning a flinch from Naruto; another fact he was now forced to come to terms with.

"Well guess what! The Yondaime wasn't just anybody, and you weren't just some random brat he picked off the street. I'm surprised I only just found out, but the Yondaime Hokage…is your father!" Mizuki revealed.

Now this shocked Naruto to his core. Wasn't it bad enough he had Kyuubi sealed inside of him? But now, he found out that his own father was the one who did it?!

"YOU'RE LYING!" Naruto screamed, taking a step forward out of rage. Mizuki continued to laugh, his sneer on full blast.

"Am I Kyuubi?! Think about it, besides the Yamanaka's, you are the only person with golden blond hair and blue eyes! You and the Yondaime look almost exactly alike it's hilarious to the ones who know! Face it brat! You're whole life has been a lie!" Mizuki berated. "Everyone hates you!"

"You lie! That's not true! Iruka-sensei, The old man," Naruto tried to reason, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Hate you as well! They lost their loved ones to you as well Kyuubi! What's worse is that they lie to your face, repeatedly with a straight face! I've bet you've asked the Hokage many times why everyone hates you or who your parents were!" Mizuki reminded.

It was true. Naruto did constantly ask the Hokage those two questions. But the answers were all the same…he didn't know. He said it so much, Naruto got tired of asking. And sometimes, he could see the old man's smile would be forced, as if hiding his anger.

Seeing the boy so distraught and broken made Mizuki laugh even harder out of joy. It was good thing he snuck into the Hokage's office days prior to tell Naruto where the scroll was, or he would have never stumbled upon the boys file to see that he was related to some red headed bitch and the Yondaime.

"Stop laughing at me," Naruto whispered, but Mizuki either didn't hear him or ignored him. The boy figured it was the latter. "I said stop!" Naruto growled, a but louder. But Mizuki laughed even harder.

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed, holding his hand out in a choking grasp. Mizuki's laughing did come to a complete halt as he could no longer breathe. It was as if he was being choked, strangled actually.

His eyes focused on Naruto's blood red ones that were glaring at him in fury. He made gurgling noises, trying to pry his the invisible hand off his throat. it wasn't long before the lost of oxygen was starting to affect him; and was the grasp strengthening?

"You think it's funny to laugh at my pain?! Well guess, what! It's fucking hilarious to laugh at yours! HAHAHAHAA!" Naruto laughed genuinely, enjoying the expression of pain on Mizuki's face as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"N-naruto, let h-him go," he heard a voice. Naruto glanced down to see a barely conscious Iruka. Naruto scowled at the man, his grip tightening on the mans throat. He didn't know how he was doing it, but he didn't care. He was just enjoying seeing Mizuki's misery and being the cause of it.

"D-don't stoop t-to his l-level. Y-you're better t-than that," Iruka continued, noticing Mizuki was about to die anyways. Naruto growled, tears starting to fall. He looked back at Mizuki and widened his palm.

Mizuki flung back, crashing into trees and such, somehow pushed away. Naruto then dropped to his knees with silent sobs, his tears washing his face. Iruka grunted as he bared the pain; getting up he pulled Naruto in a hug to comfort him.

The boy wanted to shove the man off but he didn't instead he embraced him, crying even harder. Why was he hated so much for something he had no control over? The pain and loneliness he had no choice but to endure with a smile on his face…was the Yondaime's fault. If he didn't hate the man before knowing he was his father and only that he sealed Kyuubi…now he did.

"You are not the Kyuubi, you are Naruto Uzumaki. my favorite student and Konoha's future Hokage, don't lose hope because of this Naruto," Iruka pleaded and advised. He didn't hear the whole Yondaime thing, but he figured Mizuki told him about the Kyuubi; inferring that was why Naruto was so upset over.

Naruto didn't reply, only releasing his tears into the chunin's vest.

* * *

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked the boy. It's been an hour or so since the whole scroll fiasco and the boy was standing in front of him with a blank yet lost expression. Hiruzen could obviously see the dry tear streaks and the puffy red eyes too.

"Why did you lie to me?" Naruto asked, referring to the Kyuubi. He had a test for the old man, and whatever his answer was, was what Naruto would base his final decision on concerning him.

Hiruzen sighed, leaning back in his chair. He gave a quick glance to the Yondaime picture which Naruto caught but said nothing. He now had no choice but to ask the next question.

"Because I wanted you to remain ignorant to that fact. I wanted you to have the best childhood you could have had without having that fact plague your mind. It was to protect you, Naruto," Hiruzen defended.

"But how come I was the only one who didn't know?! Everyone knew but me, how is that fair?!" Naruto demanded, his anger spiking again. Hiruzen could almost touch the tension he felt. It was so thick it was not funny.

"I am sorry Naruto, truly I am. I was foolish in believing that would be the case. Would you ever forgive this old man?" Hiruzen wondered. Naruto stared at him, unnerving the Hokage a bit.

"I will, if you answer this question. Do you know who my parents are, and if so…who are they?" Naruto questioned seriously, never blinking. Hiruzen inwardly paled at the question.

Like Iruka, he too did not hear the now dead Mizuki reveal half of Naruto's parentage to the boy; only the Kyuubi before his ball went out; stupid connection.

Hiruzen shook his head slowly, with his eyes closed missing Naruto's narrowed glare. "I do not, I am sorry Naruto. Though I do know they served as Konoha Shinobi, and died fighting Kyuubi," Hiruzen told, just not exactly the whole truth.

"So, they left me for the Yondaime to take me?" Naruto whispered before shaking his head, making his decision. Hiruzen just failed the test he had given. "Whatever, I will find out who they are, Hokage-san, and when I do, you better hope I found out you lied," Naruto stated with a blank face before he turned around and left.

Hiruzen sighed, he had a feeling he might have regretted this choice of lying to his face…again for the umpteenth time.

And he's right.

* * *

When Naruto walked into his apartment he was greeted to excited yipping and beeping. The blond gave a tired smile as he took notice of his droid and pet fox that was still a pup. The pup raced around Naruto's legs yipping excitedly.

Naruto picked it up and hugged it close, earning confused whimpering from the small fox. Naruto took a seat and started to sob silently, causing his pet to frown. The boy gave a weak smile as he wiped a tear.

"I promised I wouldn't cry again huh?" Naruto laughed weakly, before wiping his eyes. He gazed at his fox, taking in it's form.

It was a vixen actually, with soft dark orange fur and cute little fox ears that made her purr when caressed. She strangely had sapphire blue eyes like his own, which made her different but Naruto didn't care because he loved her anyway.

Though she is still a pup, he found her a year ago as he explored the forest in the outskirts of the village. She was actually about to be eaten by this large black snake, but he saved her before hat could happen.

Afterwards he let her go somewhere safe, only to find out she was going to beaten eater again by a stupid hawk. So he just took her home, fearing her safety in the wild, besides she liked him anyway so it was cool.

Though she gave him a deadpanned look as he went through a list of names that he gave her. He wanted to name her Aka, for scarlet but she just gave him that look. So after using Yuki, Kohari, it was then he came up with Miharu. She grinned at him so he stuck with it!

Miharu yipped at him, as if wanting to play with him. However Naruto just shook his head, rubbing her head softly. "I'm sorry Miharu-chan, but I can't. Maybe tomorrow when I'm feeling a bit better,"

The vixen cocked her head to the side, curiously before giving a nod. Naruto smiled as he carried her and went to his bed. "N-10, stay on watch out," Naruto ordered the droid before his head hit the pillow and he was out like a light.

* * *

The Sandaime gave a sigh as he watched the T.V in his office. The news was on, and the current focus on the news story was newly elected Supreme chancellor, Danzo Shimura. He turned off the T.V not in the mood to hear about the man and his gracious acts.

Just a year ago, Danzo was elected as the supreme chancellor, and he really hasn't seen the man since. But he has heard of his exploits. He put the federation on a four year probation, and forced them to pay for all the damages they caused against the Kingdom of Roran. Let's just say that that part of the federation is going bankrupt.

Danzo has also sent invitations to him to join witness a senate meeting but Hiruzen has turned them down, not really interested. But that might not be the case, very soon, seeing as Danzo had just created an olive branch towards the Fire Daimyo.

He's heard that Suna would be joining the republic within 6 months or so, it just goes to show how weak they are in the ranking of power. Takigakure, Ishigakure, Tanigakure and Yumogakure have already joined the republic. And although it wasn't publicized, it has been Rumored that Kirigakure might be the next major village in joining the republic.

Hiruzen knew Danzo, he wasn't doing this just to do so. He was doing it to bring the elemental nations under one rule, the republic, with him as master. It certainly beats invading, and possibly losing. He knew the game, and Hiruzen was doing his best to lay backup plans just in case joining Danzo's republic would backfire.

The reason he was even Chancellor in the first place was because of his involvement in the Roran invasion. Apparently he was seen as a promising candidate with his experience as both a Shinobi and politician. The Senate and the courts saw Danzo's worth and decided to utilize it.

It was just too bad it might end up screwing them in the ass…hard. Because that is what all Hiruzen could see coming from it. And while he may not join the republic, while he was Hokage, the next Hokage might; not seeing Danzo's hidden ploy.

What a headache.

"Hokage-sama, Iruka-san is here to see you," Ami stated. Sarutobi nodded, letting the man enter. He however looked somewhat distressed, causing him to raise a brow.

"Is there something wrong, Iruka?" His answer was a nod along with a sigh.

"Yes Hokage-sama; Naruto hasn't come to class in four days. At first I assumed he was trying to come to terms with his…secret, but after the second day I got worried. So I went to see him but he wasn't home. I haven't gone today, but he wasn't home yesterday either," Iruka informed the man who frowned.

"This is very strange," Hiruzen muttered, pulling out his crystal ball. He focused on Naruto, but all he got was a blank ball. This caused his frown to deepen. Either Naruto was out of range for him to watch…or the boy knew how to avoid detection altogether, in range or not. "This is a problem,"

The Sandaime pondered on what he should do and nodded to himself before speaking to Iruka. "If Naruto does not show up for class tomorrow, meaning he has been gone for the whole school day, come to me so I can send out a squad to look for him,"

Iruka nodded and left the man to his thoughts. Hiruzen frowned, looking back at his crystal ball. He hoped the boy was okay.

* * *

The next morning, Iruka started class how he normally did; tell the kids to settle down, and when they didn't listen he'd yell at them. It wasn't until half an hour in the class that the door slid open and a yell was heard.

"Yo! Iruka-sensei!" the man turned to Naruto who was sporting a different style of fashion than the usual orange jumpsuit. Instead Naruto wore dark green pants with a orange short sleeved hoodie, a large grin on his face.

"Naruto, you finally showed up…good, take a seat," Iruka smiled softly, glad the boy seemed completely fine. Naruto nodded but instead he stood in front of the class that gave him glares of indifference and sneers.

However those looks disappeared when Naruto gave a low bow to them. What he said next really threw them for a spin.

"I want to apologize to all of you for be annoying and irritating. As well as being obnoxious and cocky for things that I didn't even do. Though it may be impossible, I would like to wish to start over and try to be friends with all of you," Naruto stood and gave a large grin.

The kids were confused by this, but said nothing. Naruto's grin dampened a bit but he just put on a smile and walked to an open seat which was by…what was her name again?

"You're Hinata right?" He asked the shy girl. She gave a quiet squeak before nodding lightly. Naruto grinned as he outstretched a hand, "Hi, I don't think we've personally spoken before. Though you already know me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced.

Hinata blinked in surprise before shyly taking his hand and shaking it, her face completely red. 'I-I'm touching N-Naruto-kun!' was her only thought. Naruto let her hand go and looked towards Iruka, not noticing that Hinata had completely frozen up.

When lunch rolled around, Naruto sat alone under a tree eating his lunch. He was enjoying it peacefully when a couple of people stepped up. He looked to see it was Kiba and his gang of friends.

"So you really decided to be a damn liar huh? That was pretty slick, wanting to start over," Kiba laughed. Naruto just looked at him with curious blue eyes. "Well guess what bud, I ain't falling for it!"

"You don't have to fall for anything because it's not a trick. I really do apologize for being so obnoxious. I did it for attention and I've just realized the attention I received only made me go without friends. You can be my friend or not Kiba, doesn't matter to me," Naruto shrugged, returning to eat his food.

"You bastard! Stop acting all calm and collected! I'm the Alpha in this school! I do what I want to, and should matter to you!" Kiba growled. Naruto narrowed at him, a frown his lips.

"So you think, because you are the 'alpha' you run this school, and everyones world revolves around you? I hate people like you, Kiba," Naruto scowled, now standing up, coming eye to eye with the boy.

"Everyone doesn't cower because Kiba said 'boo'. You don't know what people have been through, or if they even care about you. Your in no ones radar, and if anything, I'd say Sasuke is the alpha, but I don't see you picking fights with him, because you know he'll kick your ass!" Naruto sneered.

"Fuck you Uzumaki! I can beat Sasuke! I can beat anyone here! Even you!" Kiba yelled throwing a punch at Naruto but it was avoided before he himself was punched in the face. Kiba grunted in pain, taking a step back. Checking his nose, he could see it was bleeding.

"Get em!" Kiba barked out. His friends then started to gang up on Naruto who moved away from the tree and away from the group. When he felt that was in a safe area, Naruto dodged kicks and punches before throwing his own, knocking some down and blowing away another.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The students cheered repeatedly, seeing Naruto single handedly take down Kiba's goons. Naruto and Kiba squared off, ready for a fight. But just before they could Iruka stopped them.

"What is the matter with you two?!" He demanded with a scowl. Kiba growled at Naruto and answered the teacher.

"Naruto was being an ass so had no choice but to teach him some respect!" Kiba stated. Naruto scowled at the boy with a glare.

"Fuck you! You started picking on me and threw the first punch! Not my fault you don't have fast reflex's!" Naruto retordered causing Kiba to get even angrier.

"Alright! Since you two really want to settle this, I will make this an official match. Will that make it better?" Iruka wondered.

"YES!" Both boys agreed. Iruka sighed and pushed them away from each other, though still standing in the middle.

"Alright, both ready?" the two nodded and Iruka allowed them to start. At least if they fought, he could do damage control.

Kiba flung himself at Naruto, only to be greeted with a punch to the gut before an uppercut. Kiba grunted as Naruto grabbed his coat and slammed him into the ground then kicking him in the face, sending him away.

Kiba rolled and gave a shout of pain as Naruto kicked him in the ribs. Iruka had to stop Naruto as the boy was about to stomp Kiba into the ground.

"That's enough Naruto!" Iruka told, pulling him away from the moaning Inuzuka. Naruto gave a growl before he said some last words to Kiba.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Kiba! You are not as big and bad as you think you are, you are worse than Sasuke, because you bully those weaker than you to make yourself feel better. But you fucked up today, I offered my hand of friendship to you and you smacked it away," Naruto ranted.

"Just know, that everyone dies. And how you acted and treated others will be how you will be remembered. You're not cool! Not cool enough for people to actually remember who the fuck you are. Everyone forgets, and eventually, you will be a distant memory," Naruto spat before walking off with a huff.

Kiba's back was towards Naruto the whole time, so he nor anyone else could see the single tear fall from his eye.

The other kids watched Naruto walk off then back at the beaten Kiba, and they were impressed. Especially Sasuke, but he said nothing. Although he was impressed, he didn't feel Naruto was at his level yet. In silence he went back to what he was doing.

* * *

After the school day was over, Naruto was about to leave when Iruka called him to his desk. The blond gave a sigh, as he walked down the stairs towards the desk. "Yes?"

"What really happened today?" Iruka asked. Naruto rolled his eyes, a frown on his face.

"I told you, I was minding my business, he came up being an ass saying some ass shit, I checked him, he didn't like it, tried to hit me and I promptly kicked his and his gangs asses," Naruto summed up. Iruka just gave nod, though he was curious, that was not what he wanted him for.

"Okay. Anyway, Naruto, why didn't you come to school for the last four days?" He asked. Naruto looked at him, and shook his head.

"I was…trying to find myself," Naruto answered softly in a cryptic way. Iruka looked at him a bit confused while Naruto's mind played back what he went through the last four days.

* * *

**Flashback, four nights ago**

Naruto's blue eyes opened slowly, as he sat up in his bed. Sleeping on the pillow beside him was Miharu. Frowning Naruto looked around, wondering what the hell stirred him from his sleep. His eyes travelled around, narrowed.

"N-10, scan the room for 'guests'," Naruto ordered. The Droid didn't reply but did as told. It's blue light scanner going around the room. It gave a beep in response, making Naruto a bit at ease. No one was here, that was good.

Shrugging, Naruto allowed his droid to sleep, trying to follow suit. But he couldn't, as much as he wanted too, he just couldn't. With a soft groan, he sat back up. He stood and went to the bathroom, washing his face.

He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his eyes were blood red instead of blue. He jumped a bit, but figured it was his other self, but he wasn't speaking, nor did he have that angry scowl on his face. Then again, he hasn't spoken to his other self since he declared he wanted to become Hokage.

Naruto sighed, simply going with it for now. He walked back to his bed, but froze once he felt something by his dresser. Furrowing his brows, he walked over to it and opened the top drawer to see his clothes were glowing gold.

It was then they widened and he dug underneath them to pull out the crystal he found in that tunnel two years ago. Just by touching it, an image of red eyes surrounded by darkness pulsed in his mind.

Naruto frowned, he looked towards his pet vixen and droid, sighing to himself. Putting on a pair of sweats and a light jacket, Naruto left his apartment and headed outside the village by his usual way. Which was an old cleaned out sewage tunnel. It lead him directly out of Konoha.

After that it was like Naruto was on auto-pilot, he just walked, his body knowing where to go. However while his body was working, his mind was too.

He was thinking about Konoha, Kyuubi and the Yondaime being his father. After knowing all of this, after coming into terms with this, did he still want to even be Hokage? Or even a Konoha shinobi? He didn't think so.

"And why is that youngling?"

Naruto blinked at hearing the familiar soft, silky, withered tone of the old man Metsuki. It's been two years since he's seen and met the man. But he was really trying to figure out how the hell did he end up here so fast, he wasn't that deep in thought was he?

"Actually, you were. Now, what is troubling you?" Metsuki asked curiously. Naruto sighed, as he sat down, in the exact same spot he did last time.

"My dream, it was to be Hokage, but after learning about…"

"The Kyuubi and the truth behind the Yondaime?" He flinched but nodded anyway.

"You know?" He asked. His answer was a light amused snort.

"Youngling, I knew a long time ago, before the Yondaime was born and the Kyuubi was even a thought. I have the power to do so. Now, back to you; how do you feel, knowing this now?" Metsuki wondered.

"Livid!" Naruto spat, unaware to the grim smile Metsuki gave due to the cloak of darkness. "I am the Yondaime's son, you would think I would be happy and excited but…" Tears started to fall from his eyes, a angry scowl on his face.

"I'm not! Why did he choose me; his own son?! Did he ever think how this would be on me? I didn't even get a say, he just forced it on me!" Naruto started. "And then Kyuubi! Why was I the last to know? Why did it have to take a demented, traitorous teacher; to tell me what I've been begging to know, all my life?!"

Metsuki remained silent, letting the boy let out his anger…for now. "It's not my fault! Why should I be treated like a demon when I was given the choice? It's not my fault!" Naruto went on. "And to make it even worse, is that the damn old man, the one person I trusted, has lied straight to my face for years. I know who my father is, he knows who my father is; I know he knows, but he still lied to my face!"

Naruto took a deep breath, wiping away his tears. What remained was a blank look with a lost look in his eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore. I wanted to be Hokage, to show I am Naruto Uzumaki, and that I am the best there is but now…"

"And what is the reason you still can't do that?" Metsuki asked. Naruto furrowed his brows, looking at the man's red eyes, since he couldn't see anything else. "By still becoming Hokage, you are still showing them those things,"

Naruto blinked, seeing the old man was making a point. "And if anything, now knowing what you know, should make you want to become Hokage even more. Since you have the reason to why they hate you, show them out of spite that even the Kyuubi child can become worth something,"

"But the council won't let me become Hokage, neither will the people," Naruto stated. Metsuki remained silent before he continued.

"I assume you are referring to the silly civilian council. You realize, they have no power over Shinobi. The civilian council really shouldn't exist. Who you have to sway is the Shinobi council, at least they have some kind of open mind, from what I know," Metsuki stated.

"You should show them your skills as you grow as a Shinobi…while also killing them with kindess," Metsuki advised. However Naruto was lost upon that concept. "By killing them with kindess, they have no reason to hate you. The villagers as well,"

"But…I don't want it anymore," Naruto whispered shaking his head.

"So you are just going to give up?" Metsuki asked, highly unamused. Naruto could hear it in his voice.

"What else is there to do? I'm not strong enough, no one will teach me…I can't do it," Naruto sighed. Metsuki glared into his head, his red eyes piercing.

"That is really pathetic. Your giving up because the odds are against you? If that is the case, you might as well leave. I don't take to kindly to quitters," Metsuki growled lightly. Naruto flinched but said nothing.

"You were allowed to come back here for a reason. Two years ago, I said you would find the truth and however you took it and decided to deal with it, would decide your fate. You know the truth, about your parents and the Kyuubi…what are you going to do about it?" Metsuki demanded.

Naruto remained silent, not saying anything. Metsuki sighed before he spoke.

"I'm going to tell you a story. A very long time ago, around the time before the Shodaime was even a thought, one century ago, give or take a few decades," Metsuki started. Naruto paid close attention.

"There was a man who had incredible power, people feared yet praised him for it, since he was the only one to have it. He was sought after by many women, but he happened to fall for one that held no interest in him at the time. A priestess; this priestess birthed his two children, as well a third, however she died during the birth of the third child," Metsuki explained.

"The first two children were boys, and the third was a girl. The man loved his children, and fought his hardest to protect them till he had enough," Metsuki went on. "He got tired of the humans of the world, and cast the world in darkness for a total of three days and nights. War ensued, out of fear,"

Naruto was fascinated by the story as he continued to listen. "Many people died within that time span, and the man felt guilty. He worked himself to the core trying to fix his wrongs, and while he did that, he ignored his three young children. The oldest, raised his younger siblings till they were teens," Metsuki continued.

"While the man traveled the world, the three siblings fought in many wars, against other kingdoms. It wasn't until that the three became a certain age that they heard their father was dying, due to the stress," Metsuki sighed.

"The three siblings were all conflicted with the news. The older sibling was bitter about his father leaving them, so he refused. The middle child although upset, still loved his father and wanted to say goodbye for the last time before his death. The youngest was neutral to the whole thing, seeing as she didn't know her father long before he left," Metsuki stated.

"It came to a vote, and the deciding vote was in favor of seeing him. So they travelled to where he was dying. The father apologized for his wrong doings, by the world and his children. He told them, what would happen if he died. The world wouldn't be thrown into darkness, but anarchy. A beast would rise from his death and try to destroy man kind," The old man informed.

"So what happened?" Naruto cut in, curious.

"The father was too weak to stop it himself, seeing as he would be near death when it happened. So, with the last of his strength, he gave his children gifts as repentance for his wrongs towards them, and a way for them to stop the beast," Metsuki answered.

"Seeing as the older brother was the wise one, and must cunning, he gave him the power of his eyes. He then gave the middle child, the power of his body, seeing as he was the one who was the most outgoing and would need a strong body to keep fighting for what he believed in," Metsuki enlightened.

"What about the sister? Did she get anything?" Naruto wondered. His answer came with another explanation.

"She did, it took all of the fathers strength, but he gave her the power of life longevity. However there was more too it, though the two brothers didn't know at the time. The father also gave her a piece of the body power, and the eyes," Metsuki told Naruto.

"So she had all three?" The boy questioned.

"She did. Though, she didn't know it either, so the two brothers wouldn't blame her later. Anyway, the father died shortly after, reconnecting with his children. It wasn't long before the beast he spoke about emerged and started causing havoc," Metsuki grunted.

"The beast was very strong, so strong it actually nearly killed the siblings. They were forced to think of another way to defeat it, so they came up with an idea. Why don't they seal it? It took a couple of years of planning and training to earn the ability to do that. But it happened," Naruto blinked in a bit of surprise.

"The three fought the beast once more. The younger brother, with the strength of his body, hurled the beast into the sky. The older brother with his eyes, created an object strong enough to hold the beast as a cage. The sister, had talent in sealing arts, so she fortified the prison so it wouldn't break free just by busting through. With that…the moon was born," Metsuki paused.

"The sister also made another seal to weaken the beast and separated it into nine different beasts, hence the Kyuubi and it's siblings are created…physically at least. They were always present within the fathers mind, but were released once the seal was completed," Metsuki added.

"Now, while this is not what I wanted to tell you, it leads into the actual topic," Metsuki stated. Naruto merely nodded, allowing him to continue.

"The three were seen as freaks, unlike their father, they weren't praised for their power and saving them like he was. Besides, he was the reason why they were outcasted. The three siblings then only had each other, however, the middle child yearned for acceptance. He never gave up, he did his best to make the people happy and see him for what he was…a hero," Metsuki stressed.

"He was accepted after awhile. The older brother was bitter his brother left their family to earn someone else's outside of the families praise. It wouldn't take long, but his sister was next. Before he knew it, he was alone by himself, and his siblings had found love and began starting their own clans," Metsuki sighed solemnly.

Naruto could here the sad tone and frowned, wondering where this was going. "The older brother became jealous, nearly crazy from the loneliness. It wasn't until his sister talked to him that he finally gave in. He began following his younger brothers lead, but it didn't feel the same. He still felt jealous, jealous of his brother,"

"The older brother then finally snapped and thought of idea, and idea that would work but most likely ruin the relationship with his siblings. He decided he wanted to take over the world, but being a jackass wouldn't get him there. He honestly wanted to give up but didn't. Instead he put on a fake smile, and killed the people with kindness, he won them over, and quickly was rising to fame, however…he fucked up," Metsuki muttered.

Naruto raised a brow, surprised at the old man's language but kept quiet. "He blew up at his brother, trying to kill him. The mere sight of his brother pissed him off. The two were at a stalemate, and the younger brother questioned the older," Metsuki said.

"The older told him of his jealousy, and his plot to run the world and make it bow to his commands. He would rule the world through power, as that was the only key in life, to make people bow," Metsuki gave a tired sigh.

"The younger disagreed, he said the key was love. Love would make even the most dark hearted person see reason and change. Love is what made people fight for what they believed in, and with that, the world would be his, because he would be happy with what he had," Metsuki continued.

"They disagreed, before going there separate ways for the time being. Both brothers vowed to prove the other wrong, they gained followers, creating their clans. And thus…the Senju and Uchiha clan were born," Naruto's eyes widened at that fact.

"What about the sister? Did she get into their feud?" Naruto wondered.

"She did not, it didn't matter to her either way. She was happy with her life, with the family she was growing. Yes, she loved both her brothers, but wanted no part in their squabble. However, she had threatened to cut down the older if he even so dared to harm her new family. Thus, things were tense between the older and younger sister. It was sad really," Metsuki stated in a whisper, but Naruto still heard.

"What was?"

"The older brother was so caught up in his jealousy and quest for power, he did not pay any attention to his younger sister and her happiness. He became like his father, he abandoned her for his own problems. He did not take note, that she too formed her own clan," Metsuki muttered.

"What clan was that?" Naruto asked.

"The Uzumaki clan," Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He had a clan?! He was related to the younger sister?! "Yes youngling, she is your ancestor,"

Naruto blinked in surprise at this, but paid attention to the story as Metsuki continued. "But it wouldn't be long before tragedy fell upon the three siblings. The older and younger brothers feud had taken so much time and energy, they finally met face to face to fight. But the younger sister joined her brothers, not wanting them to kill each other," Metsuki gave a heavy sigh.

"It was foolish of her to do so, but it was even more foolish of the older brother for what he had done. The battle between the brothers was to be a meeting, and the older showed up first. The sister showed up next, which was unexpected by the older. She begged him to stop what he was doing, to see reason," Metsuki's voice started to tremble.

"But the older brother, he was so caught up in his years of rage, he turned against her, thinking she turned against him when that wasn't the case. He let…he let his anger control him and he killed her," Metsuki then stopped all together, as if to calm himself.

Naruto's eyes were wide as dinner plates, not believing what he heard. It was a few moments before Metsuki then spoke again.

"The younger brother showed up moments later. The two brothers then fought, one out of pure rage and sorrow, while the other for love and justice. The battle was fierce, one to be remembered during that point in time. But the two were equally matched, before the change in tide in battle," Metsuki paused.

Naruto started to notice, that story started to sound a bit personal for Metsuki, but he remained quiet.

"The younger brother had the advantage, but the older did not care. He took the chance and it cost him. With one swift strike, the older was stabbed directly in the heart. A prayer and tears of sorrow was given to the older before the younger left with his sister," Metsuki went on.

"The older continued to live, however, he was denied the joys of life by the gods. Once he realized that, he withered away in the sands of time. The end," Metsuki ended his story.

Naruto was silent, blue eyes staring into red. After a few minutes, Naruto spoke.

"What was this story supposed to mean?" Naruto wondered, not really catching the lesson of it and what it had to do with him.

"The lesson was, not to allow your anger to make your choices. Yes, your anger will make you stronger. It will grant you more power, but it will cloud your mind. The older brother held onto his anger like a vice, and it made him incredibly strong, as he discovered new powers with his eyes, and his chakra. But, he lost sight of what he truly wanted, causing him to kill his sister and nearly his brother. The two he raised when his father was not around," Metsuki answered.

Naruto nodded, listening to Metsuki as he tied it back to him. "Your dream is to become Hokage. Two years ago, I said that's all it ever will be. Why? Because I can tell you are the type of person who will allow their anger to make stupid decisions for them. Use your anger to fuel your power, but think with a clear mind," Metsuki advised.

"You are angry at the village for hating you for something that is not your fault, you are salty at the hokage for lying to you countless times without thinking twice about it. You are livid at the fact your father ignored the possibilities of your future, and sealed a fox into you," Metsuki stated.

"If you allow your anger to take hold of your mind, you don't know what you could do. Maybe you will become Hokage, but you would never know because you allowed your anger to prevent you from doing so. Make choices with a clear head, not with a clouded one, it will bite you in the ass," Metsuki grumbled.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "My next question is…what were the three siblings names?"

Metsuki was silent for awhile, gazing at the blond with his eyes. It unnerved Naruto even more but he just waited paitiently.

"The sister, her name was Honoka Otsusuki Uzumaki. The younger brother his name was Shinjou Otsusuki Senju…" Metsuki paused before sighing and giving a nod to the boy, though he couldn't really see it since it was…dark. "Yes, the older brother is me, Metsuki Otsusuki Uchiha,"

"Eyes, Body and Harmony…was it your mother who named you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hai, though it ironically had nothing to do with our fathers gifts. I possessed my mothers eyes, Shinjou had fathers body shape, and Honoka was a perfect blend between them…Harmony," Metsuki explained.

Naruto nodded, seeing it as cool. He then sighed before speaking. "I'm going to go for it," the blond stated. He then looked at Metsuki's eyes and smiled slyly. "You have inspired me old man. I hate the people of Konoha…so I'm going to kill them with kindess, and become Hokage to spite them. However, I won't make the same mistake you did. The difference is…" Naruto glared, his own red eyes pulsing and glowing in the dark.

"I will run Konoha into the ground," Naruto declared. Metsuki was silent before a chuckle came from his lips.

"I wasn't sure at first…but it seems I was right about you, youngling. You are the one I have been waiting for. The one to follow my same path but improve it," Metsuki said. Naruto then realized that the room started to lighten due to the white crystals on the walls.

He was surprised to see that sitting in front of him in a throne like chair, was a man in his mid to late 50's or so. His hair was pure black, and he had wrinkles on his face and bags under his eyes. His skin was really pale. He wore black robes as well.

"I will teach you in my ways,"

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto blinked, brought back from his trip of the recent past. So in truth, he's been with Metsuki for the past four days or so. Apparently today he had a new training lesson for him, so he needed to hurry and get ready.

Saying goodbye to his sensei, Naruto hurried to his apartment and picked up Miharu, considering she's been training with him as well. The pup sat on his head, taking a short nap. Naruto hurried out of the village and into his masters living quarters.

Once he reached the end of the hallway, he was greeted to his sensei meditating, with the room being a bit dark.

"You're late, youngling," Metsuki greeted.

"Gomen master, Iruka was holding me up. It won't happen again," Naruto told him. Metsuki nodded in agreement, opening his eyes.

"You are right, it won't because you won't be going to the academy for a while," The ancient Uchiha told him. Naruto looked surprised and confused as Metsuki explained.

"I will be sending you and your vixen on a survival training mission, for three months. So far I have only taught you the basic's to Taijutsu, to protect yourself and counter. We haven't even begun. Now, this is where everything counts," Metsuki paused before continuing.

"If you survive these three months in the area I drop you in, I will teach you and you will become my official apprentice. The ability to learn how to do this," Naruto watched as a crystal literally broke off from the wall and floated into his hand, "Will be in your knowledge. The secret behind it too, will also be yours. So you might want to continue living and not die,"

"What about the academy? I can't miss three months, they tripped out when I missed four days! They will definitely go crazy for that length of time," Naruto brought up. Metsuki nodded in agreement.

"I'll deal with it. For now…survive," Metsuki smirked at the boy before gazing into Naruto's eyes making and Miharu sleepy. Within a few moments, he was out like a light. Metsuki hummed as he picked Naruto up with his strange technique. His blood red eyes gained a swirl design as a black vortex portal opened.

"Don't disappoint me youngling," Metsuki whispered, flinging the boy into the portal. With a sigh he sat down in his chair and started to meditate, becoming one with the energy that he has founded since his vow to rule the world.

"Hmm, still have to come up with a name…"

* * *

Naruto's sleeping face scrunched up as he felt something licking his face. Opening his eyes he saw the curious gaze of his fox and sat up, rubbing his head. "Damn, what happened?"

He looked towards Miharu who seemed to shrug with her shoulders. Naruto looked around to see he was in a forest, but…there was something off about it. It seemed vastly different from the forest he usually goes through.

His bod froze as he gazed at the giant spider glaring at him from a tree. "B-b-big bug!" Naruto pointed before he snatched Miharu and ran for his life, with spider chasing after them.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

* * *

**Done.**

**So I had to get this chapter out so people can see that I do have some original thought in my head. And yes it has star wars elements it is not the main main focus of the story, just the beginning so I can make a point for later.**

**And strangely, unlike my other stories, I know exactly where I'm going with it, how I'm going to do it, and how long I want it to be. So pile on those reviews, flames can get soaked though.**

**I also want to point out, that I made Metsuki's story….straight out of the dome. Like…I as I typed I went along with it and BOOM! Background story.**

**So, with that out of the way, I'm gone and really about to get back to my other stories…just don't know which ones. Or I might update collection as I have a new story idea, so check it out when you can.**

**Later**


End file.
